The Reality
by JessFromNewGeekland
Summary: Another Love Fades story. The books were wrong. Half of what really happened is not there. When Rose was young, something happened to her. And this changed her. Rose is in danger of the gang finding out. Add this to Dimitri's lack of love and Rose is gone. What happens when Rose comes back? But why? R&R -First Fanfic / Suck at summaries / Different from other Love fades stories.
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first ever fanfic and I hope it is alright. I've had this story stuck in my head so I just wanted to write it down. Please read and review.**

* * *

**RPOV**

My life was written into books. The thing is, those books are half wrong. What really happened was different-really, really different.

I had my life planned out from the age of 10. I would graduate, become the most badass guardian, guard Lissa and die fighting for her. There was even a little part of me that wanted to fall in love. But of course, nothing ever goes to plan.

What everyone thought they saw and what they did see was totally different. My father has been compelling them every time something happens. My father, my mother and I are the only ones who know. But what happens when the bombshell hits? Well everything explodes. The question is how? How did Adrian find out? I'm guessing with his aura-seeing but it's just a hunch. This is what really happened without the missing pieces.

At the start, I didn't know much. For example in Portland, I didn't know anything at all about my powers. In Spokane I was confused and guessed Christian burnt the flex-cuffs and Mia shifted the water from the aquarium. I thought that it was actually slightly easy chopping off Isiah's and Elena's heads. But what really hit was when magic flowed through me while I was cradling Mason. It was like when Lissa healed. I healed him! By then the guardians had seen him 'dead' and he'd have to stay dead because we couldn't compel all the guards at once.

We hid him though. We hid him and he became one of Abe's secret guards.

This continued for the rest of the events in my life; if I used my magic, we had to compel anyone that saw.

My powers consist of: the Moroi elements (earth, water, air, fire and spirit), extra speed and strength along with my shadow-kissed powers. We actually found out that if I concentrate hard enough I can read someone's thoughts – though this takes a lot of energy. I still remember Abe told me of why he thought all of this happened.

**ABEPOV**

That night I had a meeting with an air user, a water user and a fire user to charm stakes for the guardians' use. The thing with me is I actually specialised in two elements; earth- as everyone thought - and spirit-which no one would ever know nor find out. We had to have little Rosemarie with us as we couldn't leave her home alone; she was asleep on the couch in the corner.  
We were just about to get started when, suddenly, Janine burst in the room. She looked exhausted. Blood covered her body but I wasn't sure if it was hers or not.

"Strigoi!" She shouted before collapsing in my arms. Sure enough, a minute later, two red-rim eyed demons surged into the room. I placed Janine carefully down on the couch behind me and stood protectively in front of her. They managed to snap two of the Moroi's necks before my guardians got to them.

I was in such a panic; I didn't notice a third Strigoi sneaking to the corner of the room. Right to where my kizim was. But I did notice when a strangled cry came from the love seat in the corner. I rushed over, but by then he had drained her near dry. With a rage of fury, I took out a stake (that I still to this day don't know where I got it from) and plunged into the Strigoi's heart. I saw the pretty little life leave it's red-rimmed eyes.

I stared at my daughter nearing her death. After biting my wrist, I let some blood flow into her mouth. In a frenzy, I did the same with the dead Moroi and compulsed the air user to do the same. I tentatively touched my kiz to see if anything happened. At first I felt the effects of healing flow through me, but then, a bright crimson aura lit up around the room and Rosemarie was back but in a strange sense different. Whatever just happened was definitely going to change her life forever – and it did.

**RPOV**

Adrian somehow found out that someone was using compulsion. He didn't know who but when he found out I would be in trouble. But I guess that doesn't matter because I was already in the deep end with my relationships. _Love Fades, Mine Has. I've given up on you _is what Dimitri said to me. Not only had he turned on me, but so had Lissa, Adrian, and Christian (by default). Eddie is still upset and ignoring me from the Las Vegas trip and Mia is god knows where doing god knows what. So this just gave me the extra shove to move out. So I did. And this is my new life; ridding the world of evil.

* * *

**Please review! :D**

**Thank you,  
Jess**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, I hope you like my first official chapter (The last one was like a prologue). It took me a little while but it is finished! Please R&amp;R and PM me for any other information.**

**Disclaimer: How much I wished I did, I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. The wonderful Richelle Mead does! Just pointing out I have a paragraph that I rewrote about the alley scene in LS that is also Richelle Mead's. Thank you!**

* * *

I staked the last Strigoi effortlessly and watched the light leave its vile eyes. That teaches them not to mess with Rose Hathaway. Or 'Shadowess' as the Strigoi called me – those that were alive that is.

"How many this time?" I asked Sydney, wandering almost casually over to her. Casual apart from the fact I had just killed a dozen Strigoi. Sydney had helped me ever since I ran away from Court. We had become great friends over the years, but not as close as Lissa and I once were.

"19," I don't think I even broke a sweat. Five years ago, I was a badass guardian. Now I might as well be a goddess with the skills and training I have. Not to mention my extra 'capabilities' as I like to call them. Over 300 molnija and zvezda marks littered my neck and upper back from years of killing. But it didn't stop there. The Alchemists had given me my own heavily password-protected folder, in an archive, with all my kills - which were about 600.

"Ok" I walked back over to the 'battle field' and started collected some of my weapons. "Stake, arrow, arrow, chakram, stake…" I muttered under my breath. "Three stakes… Mhm. Ten chakram… Mhm. Arrows and bow…yep. Whip… yep. Pistol…" Hmm, only one bullet left. "Sydney, I might need some more silver bullets soon. Just so you know!" I resisted rolling my eyes to her annoyed expression.

"Ok, I'll call Abe!" Sydney rolled her eyes and grumbled. After piling the undead, I lit a Strigoi bonfire with my 'abilities'. I found it actually slightly hypnotizing, a fascination watching the fire lick at the bodies, dancing and skipping; lighting up the night. But of course, we had to go.

Sydney and I started to walk back over to the new rental car. Each time we went somewhere new or had a new job, we changed vehicles in case any enemy's decided to track us. Trust me when I say we have a lot of enemies.

I hopped into the driver's seat and we roared off down the street. I didn't bother with the radio so we sat in a comfortable silence. It was always like this. It's not like we have anything to talk about. All we strived for in life was killing Strigoi. What an interesting conversation that would make! _'Hey Syd! You know, that Strigoi I killed yesterday with the blond hair and dead eyes was pretty cute!_' Ah, no.

Arriving at the hotel, we checked in under the names of Mary Thorn and Judy Fry and went up to our hotel room. We had Fake ID's and Driver's Licenses (courtesy of Abe of course!) just to keep our identities a secret. The thing is, Sydney was also on the run, but from the Alchemists. Apparently, she was a human magic user- another reason we were partners in crime- and the Alchemists didn't like that one bit. Sydney knows about my powers, but doesn't know why.

The hotel manager gave us curious looks as we walked past. We were apparently a sight to see; a woman with a mask covering half her face and blood covering her black shirt and leather jeans and a woman with the same costume, minus the blood, drinking orange juice! Yep, definitely a site to see. "Costume" I mumbled as I went past.

Walking into the hotel room, I made a beeline to the bathroom. I let the water cascade freely down my back and thought back to when times were simpler. The only times I could think of was at the academy. Oh how I wish we were back to those easier days with not a worry in the world, with a best friend and the love of my life. But that just led on to think of everything bad that happened. That brought back many unwanted memories, so instead I thought of the last time I had seen my two other halfs.

_Flashback:_

_It was about a year after my 'disappearance'. I climbed along the rooftops peering at the streets below. It was a dark and moonless night – so cliché – but I could easily make out characters below with the streetlights illuminating the parking lot. Lissa was there with her guardians. Dimitri was there too. They had gone for a small trip outside the wards and were just heading back. I had to admit, I was stalking them._

_Lissa was already in the car along with a few other guardians. I felt a nausea leak into my stomach. Strigoi. The next thing heard were trash cans being rattled and a frightened voice calling out. "Please don't kill me."_

_I climbed along the rooftops till I saw the alleyway in which the situation was happening. Below me, I saw Dimitri and another guardian approaching and I heard the SUV drive off; probably to get the 'Princess' to safety. Dimitri attacked the male Strigoi. Behind him, there was a female approaching getting ready to attack. She silently but efficiently snapped the other guardian's neck. Dimitri went into a blind rage and didn't notice the female stalking up behind him; he was too busy repetitively stabbing the male Strigoi to notice. It looked like he believed that if he could obliterate this Strigoi, he could get rid of all the bad in life._

_I hopped gently down, put on the silencer on my handgun and shot the female with a silver charmed bullet. In the corner of my eye, I could see the human sneaking away. Quickly sprinting over to her, using my special abilities, I compelled her to forget. I then went back to Dimitri. He was still repetitively stabbing the male Strigoi but - oh was the Strigoi dead. There was blood everywhere. On his clothes, on the surrounding trash, on the walls - everywhere._

_I stared in disbelief and horror, frozen for a few moments. Then, I grabbed Dimitri's arm and began shaking him, though I felt like I would have had more effect shaking the building behind me._

_"He's dead, Dimitri! He's dead! Stop this. Please."_

_Dimitri's face still wore that terrible, terrible expression - rage, now marked with a bit of desperation._

_I didn't know what to do. He had to get out of here. I had to get out of here._

_"He's dead! Let it go. Please. He's dead."_

_Then, somewhere, somehow, I broke through to Dimitri. His motions slowed and finally stopped. The hand holding the stake dropped weakly to his side as he stared at what was left of the Strigoi -which wasn't pretty. The rage on Dimitri's face completely gave way to desperation ... and then that gave way to despair._

_He hadn't noticed who I was yet. If he did I could always compel him. I tugged gently on his arm. "It's over. You've done enough."_

_"It's never enough," he whispered. The grief in his voice killed me. "It'll never be enough."_

_"It is for now," I said. I pulled him to me. Unresisting, he let go of his stake and buried his face against my shoulder. I dropped my gun into my waistband and embraced him, drawing him closer. He wrapped his arms around me in return, seeking the contact of another living being, the contact I'd long known he needed. The contact I'd needed._

_I opened my eyes and met his dark, earnest gaze. "It's okay," I said. "It's okay now. I'm here. I'll be here for you."_

_"I dream about them, you know. All the innocents I killed." His eyes drifted back to the body. "I keep thinking ... maybe if I destroy enough Strigoi, the nightmares will go away. That I'll be certain I'm not one of them." I touched his chin, turning his face back toward mine and away from the Strigoi. "No. You have to destroy Strigoi because they're evil. Because that's what we do. If you want the nightmares to go away, you have to live. That's the only way. We could have died just now. We didn't. Maybe __we'll __die tomorrow. I don't know. What matters is that we're alive now."_

_I sat there holding him for a few more minutes when I heard tires screeching up. Guardians. Paranoid, I got him standing and told him to go to the car. Quickly and gracefully, I climbed up the wall and up onto the roof. I watched the van lead off down the streets. That was the last time I saw him in my own eyes._

_End Flashback_

I stepped out of the shower and got changed into a red top and black jeans. I looked over at the alarm clock beside my (temporary) bed. 9:32pm –_Shit! I took almost half an hour._

"Er…Sydney you can shower now!" I called out slightly guilty.

"Took you long enough!" She cried back. I laughed. I lay down on my plain bed. It was a double bed with flowery, yellow covers – in other words: old. Why can't it be modern? But that's just life when you're on the run.

Adrian finally guessed who was compelling everyone. He guessed the wrong name but the right person. He guessed 'The Shadowess' did it. So now, if guardians see 'The Shadowess' – not that anyone does – she must be brought in for questioning. Yeah, like hell that will happen!

Luckily, no one has connected 'The Shadowess' with Rose Hathaway or Mary Thorn. Honestly, Mary Thorn is a dead giveaway. Rosemarie!

I felt myself slowly drifting into unconsciousness so I hopped under the covers and fell asleep. I embraced it calmly. I needed it with all the magic use lately.

A few hours later, I woke up in a panic. Sweat dripped down my brow and I was visibly shaking. _Just a dream, just a dream, _I reassured myself. _Just a dream! _But it wasn't. It was a nightmare. I tried falling back asleep, but either I had my defences down or an emotion too strong broke through my walls.

For the first time in four years, I was sucked into Lissa's head. And this time it wasn't a happy emotion that caused this. No, it was a terror-stricken one.

* * *

**Thank you! Please review! It means the WORLD to me!**

**What happened to Lissa?**

**Is she in danger?**

**What was the nightmare about?**

**Keep reading and find out! And a random question, what is your favourite ice cream flavour?**

**Jess**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update! I hope this update is alright, I haven't double checked it but next chapter will get more interesting.  
Guess what! I just went to a Writer's Workshop last weekend! I hope that it will improve my writing for you guys.  
You cannot believe how happy I am when I discover you guys have reviewed! It really makes my day.  
I'm sorry if my writing or spelling is funny because I come from New Zealand. I don't know how different it is but I will try my best to make sure it doesn't have a Kiwi accent.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, Richelle Mead owns this world. I own the plot.**

* * *

_Her emotions were out of control. She was scared, nervous, afraid, confused. There were Strigoi surrounding them like the attack 5 years ago with Dimitri. Guardians were going down fast and a Strigoi got to Lissa. Just before a rag was roughly placed over her mouth – chloroform – and she was knocked unconscious, I got a look at a pair of blue, red-rimmed Strigoi eyes. A pair of eyes I knew well._

"Lissa!" I sat abruptly, jerking up on the bed. Lissa's in trouble! I tumbled out of bed and retrieved my measly amount of clothes, throwing them carelessly in my bag.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sydney asked, bursting in the room and copying my actions. Sydney was already awake. We took patrol shifts during the night for safety. We didn't want anyone sneaking up on us while we were out of it. Sydney had taken first shift.

"Lissa's in trouble. He got her." I answered and snapped on my phone to call Mase. I knew he could most probably feel me but it took too much effort to chat telepathically from too far away. The bond Mason and I shared was different from the one Lissa and I had. Mason could feel my feelings but he didn't have to experience getting sucked into my head. That and I could read his mind, and everyone else's for that fact. I tend not to do it often. It takes too much energy.

"Hey Rose." He answered almost straight away.

"Hey Mase. I need you. Lissa's in danger." I rushed. I was overcome with nerves. Lissa's in trouble. I have to help her.

"Okay, calm down. Let's start from the start: What happened?" Always being my rock, that's why I loved him. - As a brother of course. After the whole Spokane incident, I let Mase down easy. He understood. How could he not I mean, he could read my thoughts.

"He kidnapped Lissa." I stated. It was a fact. A fact I wanted to deny.

"What! Ok, I'll meet you in Washington and we'll discuss tactics. Rose, I think he's after you again."

"I know, but Lissa is the heiress to the throne. Imagine the turmoil of the Moroi society!" I exclaimed. "Anyway, she was once my friend." _And I want revenge. _I added silently_._ Everything became very quiet all of a sudden.

"Ok Rose but please just be careful and please don't use the need for vengeance as a fuel." He pleaded.

"I will. Love ya." I said only answering the first half of the question.

"You too." And we hung up. I guessed Sydney must have listened to the conversation as she asked:

"Washington?"

"Yeah" I answered blankly. "Go have a sleep. I'll call Abe and try to get a hold of Lissa over the bond." She went off to have her sleeping shift while I scrolled down my contacts. I found Abe's under the name 'Zmey' and dialled. The ever still sound of the receiver finally came to life after three rings.

"Hey Kiz. I'm guessing this isn't a 'how are you' call so…" Abe wasn't one to beat around in the bush.

"Crown Princess Lissa's in trouble. I have to help her. Could I borrow one of your jets?" I asked unnaturally calm. Now, five years ago I would have been hysterical, now I was just angry and uneasily calm. Why are Strigoi so heartless, soulless? Can't they just walk off the face of the earth? Well I guess that's life. And it's my life; killing soulless creatures. I may as well have killed Dimitri in the church…

"Sure Kizim, where are you? I'll send your jet." Abe snapped me out of my sidetrack. Abe had basically given me my own private jet. I tried handing it back but he wouldn't take it. He was as stubborn as I was.

"I'm in St Petersberg. I need to get to Washington camp. Lissa was taken right outside the wards at court so I'll get as close as I can and try to find her from there."

"Are you going to call the guardians with this one?" He asked though I was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"What's with the questions?" I tried to revert from answering.

"Kiz..." He chatised. I knew I couldn't get away from this one. "Please, just at the end at least or an anonymous tip. Then you don't have to take her to court."

"I was planning on Mason taking her." I mumbled. I may be a badass, Strigoi-assasin, but I was still scared of my baba.

"That would be just as bad for him as it would be for you!"

"Fine! I'll alert the guardians. When I think about it, I actually need to go to court anyway to warn them about the increase in Strigoi numbers and the possible war."

"Okay, be careful and make sure you wear a charmed disguise." He reasoned. I had finally, after three years, learnt how to charm stuff.

"That was the plan!"

"Oh! And I'll send the bullets with the jet."

"Cool. Bye." I hung up. Okay.

I walked gingerly over to the bed and sat down. Trying to connect with Lissa, with the lack of use over the past few years, took a while, but I finally connected after ten intense minutes. And… she was still out. _Lissa, where are you? _

As if answering me, I felt something tug over the bond. Lissa was awake! I opened myself to the bond and I was immediately connected and seeing through her eyes.

_The room she was in brought back too many awful memories. She was in a luxurious looking room, almost looking like the room I was in the time Dimitri was Strigoi and held me captive. But that wasn't the fact that scared me. I had seen this room before, been in it. Held captive in there…_

_Just like with Dimitri, the room was made of equipment that couldn't be broken or used as a weapon. She was laid on a huge pink, king-sized bed with pillows everywhere. In front of the bed was like a little lounge area. There was a leather couch, an armchair and a small coffee table along with a mini-fridge in the corner. A large 52" TV sat embedded into the far wall. The walls were a soft white and looked very elegant and fit for a queen – well she technically nearly was. They only did this to toy with us though – I should know. _

_The large windows were tinted dark and black and made it near impossible to see out of. On the opposite side was a heavy bolted door with a keypad as the only way out._

_Beside the bed, on each side, was a bedside table with a remote and a harmless lamp. I didn't have to get Lissa to turn her head to know that there were also doors on either side. One was locked, the other was the bathroom. I vowed that I would save her before she had to enter the locked room. No one should experience that horror. _

We must have both had identical faces of dread as I was literally shaken out of my reverie by Sydney and met by her concerned gaze. And I was never one to show my feelings so openly.

I unclenched my white fists that I had unknowingly clenched and, trying to control myself, said "She's just out of Charles Town. Four hour drive from Washington Camp. We should be able to get to her in three days."

* * *

**Thank you everyone! Don't forget to review!**

**Why is Rose afraid of the locked door? Why has she been there before? What 'horrors' should no one face?**

**And a random question: What colour is your pencil/pencil case? (RANDOM!)**

**Thanks again,**

**Jess**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the lateness in updating. I just had the 24 hour relay at my school and then my family went down to spend Easter at Lake Taupo and then we went lugeing so you can't blame me! And I went to watch Disney's Cinderella. I was laughing because of the seriousness. Anyway, back to topic, happy late Easter everyone and I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: VA isn't mine. Richelle Mead owns VA. But I own the jet and grenades! *maniacal laugh* *grins evilly***

* * *

The jet was beautiful. A sleek black and silver jet that camouflaged in the sky. Inside it was incredible – in my opinion. Instead of seats there were a few couches but that wasn't the best part. The walls were covered in weaponry and armour - like it is in the movies. Daggers, stakes, grenades, pistols, revolvers, swords, nun chucks, bow and arrows, chakram, chest plates, black leather pants, everything an assassin could ever want were on display.

Sydney and I sat on opposing couches. I started to get jittery. When was the last time we hunted? Oh, two days ago. These years of killing and hunting were creating an addiction for blood-spill. I couldn't handle not being I action so I got off my chair and walked over to the walls. Deciding I would sort my belt, I scanned the wall. In the end, I ended up with three stakes, two pistols, a nun chuck and a thin-bladed fencing sword. I had a dagger in a hidden compartment in my leather combat boots and a pocket knife tucked in my bra and my underwear. Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures! On my back I had a quiver holding ten arrows and a crossbow.

I scaled the wall in search of the right combat gear. In the end I chose a black leather, high collared, long sleeved top and some plain black leather pants that had an outer lining of Kevlar. The top had a thin layer of silver within that was charmed so Strigoi would hurt them more than me in a fist-fight and also a layer underneath that of Kevlar making me almost immune to bullets. I chose a black mask that covered the top half of my face and covered my scar. I probably wouldn't need it but who said Rose Hathaway doesn't like grand entrances? It is me they are talking about!

I picked a handful of bland rings and necklaces to charm. No time like the present. Walking back over, I plonked myself on the couch. I noted Sydney had brought up the Strigoi movements on the screen of the coffee table. "Anything changed?"

"The mansion you think Vasilisa is at has slightly increased in numbers. I think he is having 'guests' or just housing some. There are a few prominent groups have increased in size. I'm guessing they are regrouping and up-sizing. A definite sign that they are preparing to storm court is they have nearly formed a full ring around a few miles out. I'm guessing we have got three, five weeks tops. That recent trip we just did to New Zealand and Australia got rid of all of NZ's Strigoi and there are only about a hundred in Aus. but it didn't help America's Strigoi problem." She answers. By now I had finished charming my nazar, a thin silver necklace with a blood red pendant and a ring. I looked up.

"Okay, when we rescue Lissa I will wipe out as many Strigoi as possible in the mansion and then on the way to court we could clean off a few. I'm guessing they are building an army. Mason and I will prepare them for when they do come. Would you like to help out as well?" I asked.

"Yes, I will set up another of these maps for them and try to make more weapons of use in battle. I have been working on something that could release sunlight. And I need to keep an eye on a certain Hathaway…" She mumbled the last one under her breath. I sent her a glare.

I finished the spirit disguise charms and moved onto the healing charms. For my charm, I made sure it looked like I had fangs because if the myth of there being an all-elemented Moroi was scary, I don't think they would take a shadow-kissed, all-elemented, badass dhampir that well. I would have to drop the bomb though anyway. Maybe I would just hide the powers, for a while anyway… I charmed just enough jewellery for Mason and I and then a few extra for Lissa just in case.

I looked over at the screen again. 4 hours left. 4 hours left until I would be near my best friend and bond-mate again even if she didn't know it. Whatever happened I knew I would be ready.

After finishing the charms, I slid them in a small purse and placed it on the coffee table. "I'm going to check in on Lissa again." I told Sydney before gradually slipping into Lissa's head.

_She was still on the bed, huddled in the blankets. Three hours and she hasn't moved an inch. Racking through her thoughts, I find that no Strigoi have come in the room yet only a human serving in hopes of being 'awakened'. No one would ever know how much I despised those people. Those people who would willingly give away their morals and souls in exchange for immortal life. Those monsters who would live, draining the life of innocents in their wake. They disgust me. _

_Lissa was still in shock mode, scared, frightened and helpless. And the Strigoi weren't even in the room! A spark of courage flew through her and she decided to roam the room to get a closer look at everything. She started to wander around the room warily. Silently, I was yelling at her for not finding a way to escape. She walked over to the mini-fridge and opened the door. In the fridge, I saw the top shelf with blood-bags and the other shelves of small finger-food appetisers. Well at least they were considerate. _

_She turned around and walked into the bathroom. The walls were tiled in a creamy-brown colour and the floor a lavish white. The shower was embedded in the roof and so was the mirror. Entering a door off the bathroom she entered the closet. There were dresses of all kinds but no reasonable clothing like t-shirts and jeans; another way of playing with us._

_With Lissa's heightened senses, I picked out the sound of a bolt shutting, and with my nausea-alarm, I found it was a Strigoi. Lissa, noticing this too, warily walked out. As she stared at the new-comer she was terrified. He had an air of importance to him and an aura of intimidation. He had short hair and a ginger beard. His predatory, red-rimmed, blue eyes were calculating and had a glimpse of malice. The vintage 1800s clothing he wore exhibited how many generations old he was. Trapped in a soulless life for hundreds of years, I shivered at the thought._

"_Hello Vasilisa." His chilling voice was cold and hard. "I see you've finally awoken. Now child, don't be scared. I'm not going to need you. I'm just using you as bait for my… my masterpiece." Lissa was confused, I was raging. I knew it! He is trying to bait me in. Well this girl isn't coming without a fight. "Please make yourself comfortable." His voice counterbalanced his words. "I will leave now." He walked back out the room. Lissa was still frozen in shock. She walked over and sat herself down on the couch still numb. _

_I snapped out of her head. _

"Lissa finally met him." I said. "It's kind of ironic. Last time, he was out for Lissa- being the last Dragomir and all- but now he's out for me." I shrugged.

"It's amazing how things change."

"Yeah, it does." I let myself get drifted off again to when times were easier. I shake my head. Walking back over to the weaponry, I got out the file.

Sitting back down, I start sharpening the fencing sword. In the end, it was sharp.

Finally, we landed.

I opened the plane doors and walked confidently out. I saw Mason coming toward me and he picked up my measly luggage. "Thanks." I offered him a small smile.

"No problem." He smiles back. "Time to save a princess."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and so sorry for the lateness!**

**Random Question: What is your favourite sport?**

**Thanks again  
Jess**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry about the late updating! I have no excuses whatsoever apart from that I am lazy and I just couldn't be bothered. This chapter is action- filled and a record-breaking (for me anyway) 2353 words long! I hope you guys enjoy it and please review! I am all ears for a bit of constructive critism as well as praise.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and everything in it!**

* * *

As I stepped into my cabin, I scanned the place for any differences; anything out of the ordinary. If anyone had entered, they would be dead. Unless it was Mason, Abe or Sydney – they would've lived…

…With consequences. To everyone's fortune, nothing had moved since the last time I'd been there.

My cabin was made of brick, wood and steel. It was roomy with a living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. The living room had a three-seater, a love-seat and a zebra-patterned bean-bag. The room was like the jet; weapons covered every wall.

Two or three of my weapons I had personally made to fit my own purposes, others Abe acquired from somewhere. Occasionally we didn't have any 'leads' to Strigoi nests so we had a lot of down time. Our camp here in Washington was one of our bigger ones around the world and also why I had my collection of weapons here. I took my favourite weapon off the wall and placed it in my artillery belt. It was one I had made myself and I couldn't wait to use it. It had the handle of a sword and a blade but the blade was covered in special solidified oil. One flick of my wrist could change the sword from dull light to flaming bright.

After throwing my duffel in my bedroom, grabbing a snack, and locking my cabin, I walked over to the gathering room. The gathering room was like a huge conference room with one of those circle tables with a digital map of the world. It could hold the whole camp of rogue dhampirs and out-casted Moroi in one place but at the moment it was just Mason, Sydney and I.

"Ok, let's get started." I motioned. "Mason, can you get up the Court security cameras? And Sydney, can you get a satellite close-up of the manor?" They did as told and the two different screens blinked the video footage.

I looked over at the Court security cameras. In the Guardian's Headquarters, I saw Hans multitasking with making calls and yelling orders.

"_We have to find the Dragomir Princess! Search everywhere."_ He roared. His eye-lids had dark rings of fatigue and his voice cracked from yelling and shouting.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to have to get them to settle down. Sydney, can you keep watch on the manor, check for any abnormalities and analyse the guard shift. I'll give the guardians a call." I commanded.

"Sure."

"I'll find a blueprint of the mansion and when you are finished with your call –good luck by the way - I'll get you to point out which room you think Liss is in." Mason suggested.

I walked over to the corner of the room and dialled on a cheap 'work' phone Han's office number. The receiver picked up after two rings.

"Hello, any news?" Hans asked, fatigue hung deeply around his voice.

"Yes." I put on an eerie Turkish accent for the sake of anybody recognising me. Abe and Sydney taught me a few languages in the free time we had. We only went through a few – a lot – of copies of books; most of said books resulted in shreds, ashes or through holes in the wall. Hey, I may have matured but I still don't like books!

"Wait, who is this?"

"I know of the whereabouts of the Dragomir Princess. I would like you to meet me at the place as of where I instruct you in a call that will be given later in the day. I promise to bring her back unharmed for whatever reason, you may be reassured. Please sleep, you need all the energy you can get" I was demanding and stoic. This stuff was serious and I needed them to take me seriously.

"Thank you. Wait…" I hung up. If I had stayed on for longer than a minute the phone could be traced and the camp needed to stay under the radar.

Walking back over to the conference table, I said "Well that was interesting."

"I hacked into the database and found a 1990 blueprint. No recent blueprint is known." Mason informed. He showed me it on his screen. I scanned the blueprint, putting it to memory. I pointed out the bedroom two rooms from the end on the third floor.

"That's it. Lissa is in there."

"From the brief period I have been watching, I am led to believe there are three shifts during the night, two at each gate, five patrolling the perimeter. The halls, I suspect, have three Strigoi standing guard per floor. That makes up 8… 13… 28 Strigoi." This came from Sydney.

"Nice work. I know they usually host Strigoi over 'business or accommodation' so about 40 Strigoi. OK. We leave at 4am (human time). You have 4 hours to be equipped and geared up so I suggest you catch up on some sleep…" I said, pointedly looking at Sydney's bags under her eyes. "… or sort your belt or whatever."

"OK." They chorused.

As we walked out I felt Mason fall into step with me. "Rose, are you ever going to tell us what actually happened that time in the manor? It's been four years."

"I will when I'm up for it. We'll just focus on Lissa now and worry about me later." I snapped. I felt rather than saw him roll his eyes. He stopped in front of me, put both of his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye intimidatingly. I wasn't intimidated; I just glared.

"You need to think of yourself for once Rose. I know you spend so much time worrying about if they will hate you for what you did but when they listen to your reasons, they will understand. You need to let out your bottled emotions and tell someone." I shrugged off his hands and took a step back.

"Hypocrite." I mumbled under my breath, low enough that he couldn't hear me. Basically locking those memories in a safe in the back of my head prevented Mason from knowing what really happened. I wasn't ready to share those gruesome details just yet. "Thanks for your concern, Mase. It really means a lot to me. But then, I'm still not ready to tell what happened. It's too fresh on my mind."

"It's been four years." He admonished.

"I know." We walked off in opposite directions; him to his cabin, me to the gym to let off some steam. Darkness was pooling inside me and I decided to let it off on a misfortunate punching bag.

* * *

Looking out of the passenger window of the SUV, I saw the looming silhouette of the building in the distance. On the horizon, a large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky. Sunbeams burst in every direction, illuminating the rolling hills of green. The sun was our advantage.

Theirs…

We were outnumbered.

In a dark, secluded area we parked the SUV far enough from the manor not to attract unwanted attention, yet close enough for an easy escape. After calling Hans two hours ago, we had ridden in complete silence. I decided to break that silence.

"Mase, is my pony in the back?" I whispered, sounding like a kid on Christmas.

He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated "Yes". We popped in our earpieces.

Mason and I stealthily climbed out of the SUV and sneaked toward the building. Sydney stayed in the van and directed us. We split off. Mason went toward the Southern gate and I the Northern. I stormed into the patrol house and on opening one Strigoi burst into… nothing. He just disappeared. Beside where the dead Strigoi was, a human stood.

This was one of the many humans wishing for immortality. I snickered. As if. I knocked him unconscious with the bunt of my stake.

I approached the house slyly. I turned on the earpiece and whispered to Sydney.

"I'm at the manor. Mase get ready to bust the doors."

I heard a crackling over the other end.

"Okay, I'm ready. 3."

"2." I readied my kick.

"1." I pounced. The door slammed off the hinges and sunlight streamed through. I ran straight in and attacked the first Strigoi I saw. There were four Strigoi at the door, and about five more down the corridor. After only one minute of fighting I had taken down two of the four. I sent off a kick toward a Strigoi on my right and we exchanged blows. I kept a steady eye on the Strigoi to the left. He tried joining the attack but I managed to quickly turn around and slam in the stake.

I turned and kicked the Strigoi that was to my right once again and staked him while he was off balance.

I whipped out my pistol and shot two of the five heading this way. The bullets hit their target. Years of training had perfected my aim. Shooting two bullets, they darted into the third and fourth Strigois' chest and knocked over the fifth one.

Before he was able to scramble up I kicked him where it hurt and slid my stake into his heart easily and effectively.

Going over the layout of the manor in my head, I walked forward and turned right. I wearily opened the door and what do you know, three more Strigoi started attacking.

These Strigoi were a bit more experienced and aged. We exchanged blows. They were protecting their hearts well but I finally staked them with a few careful manoeuvres. I jogged quietly down the hallway and headed up the stairs to the left. Lissa was on the third floor and each floor I was attacked by half a dozen Strigoi. My muscles were getting a great work-out!

I got to the third floor and headed toward Lissa's door. Just outside the door, I connected to Mason and radioed "I'm at Vasilisa's door ready to bust."

"Yep, I'm on my way."

"The coast is clear." Only a few seconds later, Mason comes stealthily up the stairs.

"I'll go in. You go back-up"

He nodded. I walked up to the door and wielded my stake. I thrust it into the keypad and I heard a click and the door opened. _Well that was easy._

I walked into the room guarded and was met by the steely gaze of henchman number one. He had a tight grip on Lissa and held a gun to her head. To each side of him were two Strigoi. Lissa's emotions were in a frenzy. I felt a pang in the heart at seeing her. Four years it had been since I saw her last. My mood was deteriorating so I considered the threats.

_Four Strigoi and Mr. Top Dog – easy. No easy escape route – the hard part._

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" He sneered.

"_Someone not as cliché as you are, that's for sure."_ I was so tempted to retort but instead went with just raising my eyebrows.

"The Shadowess. The Master has been waiting for you." He continued. "I have proposition to make. If you hand yourself over freely, I will let the Princess go. If you don't, I kill her."

I put my hand to my head in a thinking gesture, in reality I turned on the earpiece and made a little clicking noise. That was Mason's cue.

Top dog saw the decision in my eyes. "Put down your weapons."

I did as he said and placed them in front of me. "Check her for any more." Two of his minions came towards me and tried patting me down. I quickly dropped to the ground, picked up my two stakes and shoved them through the Strigois' ribcages on the way of standing up again.

"Sorry, instinct." I smirked. He got and even tighter grip on Lissa if that was possible.

"Step away from the weapons."

I did as he said. I could distinctively hear the back-up arriving three stories below.

One of his minions came up behind me and clasped some hand-cuffs onto my hands. I walked over to Top Dog.

"Looks like you've got me huh? Let go of the Princess."

He released Lissa knowing she wouldn't run and took a tight grip on me. I let out a light click. Mason burst through the door. He shot both of the minions straight through the heart. I wasn't the only one with practise!

Mason took a hold of Lissa and dragged her behind him. I took that as my chance of escape. I kicked Top Dog in the shin and hopped over my hands so they were in front. He started his attack. I kicked and fought all I could with my limited movement. Somehow, mid fight I managed to get out my silver charmed pocket knife.

I flying kick from me sent him flying backward and I threw the pocket knife toward him with perfect aim and landed deep but in line with his heart. I didn't hesitate to jump, in a crazy manoeuvre, and force it deep in, deep enough to hit the heart with my shoe. I smirked. I suddenly realized that I didn't get to use my favorite weapon and I groaned.

Turning around to see Mason and Lissa, I realised they weren't alone. The guardians were lined up all with looks of awe on their faces. As I walked over to my weapons and picked them up, Hans was snapped out of it and put up a guardian mask.

"You are under arrest for illegal uses of compulsion. We will be taking you back to court to finalise the consequences of this crime."

"I save the Princess and this is what I get?" I retorted making sure I had a Turkish accent all the while. I walked calmly anyway back down the stairs. "By the way, there are still Strigoi here. Six to be precise."

They stare at me dumbfounded. While they were having their moment I jumped over my hands again. The cuffs were at my back again. This time it is for my amusement. Hans gives me a nudge down the stairs and the others scurry off trying to find the six Strigoi. I turn my head slightly and stare at Mase with a small evil smirk. He stares back and sees the crazy look in my eyes. He rolls his in response but nods anyway.

Time to head back to court!

* * *

**I really hope you all liked it!**

**Please review, it means the world!**

**Random question: What is the longest word you know? (Mine is: hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia :P (the fear of long words)**

**Thank you!**

**Jess**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, so sorry for the late update AGAIN. I've been so busy with school work lately and holidays were just lazy. And, I just keep getting stupid writers block! I know what I want my story to be like but putting it down on paper is a different story altogether. I hope this makes up for it. **

**BTW I am now a beta reader so if anyone would like a beta reader, I'm free. I would probably make a better beta than writer. **

**I would really like to know what you guys think of my writing for the sake of constructive critism and just feedback. Is it too descriptive or rambling? If anyone has any suggestions for this story please share, I don't bite.**

**Thanks anyway and please review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, the characters or the flame sword sadly – technically I do own that last one but I don't have it in real life :,C**

* * *

Waiting outside the SUV's for the guardians, I managed to sneak away a bit, enough to contact Sydney.

"Sydney, are you ready to hit the road?" I whispered into my earpiece.

"Yes. Mason is here and ready. Tell me when you're ready to hit off." Sydney replies.

"Ok. The guardians are coming back now." I walked over to the SUV and opened the door. I was mildly surprised that they didn't have such a tight hold on me. They had just seen me fight and even I had to admit I was good. I leaned on the backseat of the empty car and looked up. Yes! Exactly what I needed: a sunroof. I got back out and skilfully closed the door without it making a noise. As I walked back to my spot, I noticed that most of guardians were back now.

"… Ready to go. The Princess is in the van." I heard Hans saying to one of the guardians. "You take the Princess in the first SUV and I'll take 'Shadowess' in the second." He then walked over to me and roughly grabbed me by the arm. "Come on" He said gruffly and we walked toward the van. He opened the door with his free hand and told me to get in.

I hopped in the back seat and Hans with another guardian sat up front. A guardian flanked both sides of me.

I dropped my voice to a low and whispered to Sydney over the earpiece. "Ready".

The sound of the SUV came to life and the other van followed soon after. The SUVs drove off onto the road.

A few minutes into the drive, I heard a sound over the earpiece, "We are behind you now. Get ready, I'm sending off the pony."

"Thanks Mase." I whispered.

"No problem. I'll give you five minutes."

Excitement and a thrill bubbled within me, threatening to over-boil. I started working on my cuffs. My hairpin entered the lock and with a bit of jiggling, the cuffs slipped off my hands. I looked at both of the guardians. One was passed out from exhaustion; the other was mindlessly staring out of the window. Wow! Weren't they making it easy!

I silently put the cuffs on the guardians. I dismissed the urge to laugh.

I gathered up my magic. With hands slightly outstretched, I used telekinesis to open the sunroof and simultaneously used air magic to still the air above. I slowly stood up. My head poked out of the roof. I hoisted myself onto the roof with one arm while the other was still controlling the air. I was starting to feel a little fatigued from all the magic use. Mustering up the telekinesis power again, I closed the sunroof. _Thump! _

That wasn't entirely silent.

Just on time I saw my favourite vehicle come up beside me. Yes! I gathered up all my energy and took a flying jump toward the motorbike. I landed perfectly. My pony! My baby.

I kicked off auto-pilot and sped off, sparing a glance at the SUV where the guardians were again sitting jaw-slacked. Hans had a murderous look. I just winked at them and revved faster.

"Hey, Sydney! Let's get this show on the road."

"It already is," She said mockingly.

"Did you see their faces?"

"Yes," She sighed.

"Ok. So to the airport then we'll go on the private jet to court."

"Yep."

"Okay, good. Meet you there."

* * *

I rode along the road, pushing the speed limit extremely. I had already lost sight of the SUVs and was riding with no one in sight. There was a reason I loved my bike. There's a freedom that comes with riding. It was like a feeling that no one could stop, no matter what life threw at you. The wind blowing past my face in currents, the serene silence and the nothingness felt so innocent, untouched. It felt like an escape from reality. It felt like a break from the horrid world we live in, where we could just forget about the wrongdoings in life and for a minute just relish the sunlight shining from the skies. It made me feel untainted, free from the nightmares that haunt me every night. I could not help but to reminisce in the beauty of life. I just wished the real world was as innocent as this.

I kept riding and soon enough I saw a car drive past. There's my cue. I manoeuvred the helmet that was balancing on my handle onto my head and slowed down a bit. I'd hate to be caught speeding.

With a sigh, I turned on my earpiece again. "Okay, Sydney I'm reaching civilisation and nearing the airport. Is the plane ready?"

"I'll check with Abe." She answers.

"Okay."

I heard nothing for a few minutes and then Mason's voice came over the silence, "Rose. The jet is ready and tanked. We will meet you there in half an hour."

"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Good." With that, he disconnected again.

True to my word, another fifteen minutes later, I turned up at the airport. The traffic hadn't been too bad and with my motorbike I managed to weave through any traffic hold-ups. It wasn't hard getting through security though I did have to swap a charm to disguise the blood no doubt covering me. I managed to get my bike through too and we boarded my jet. Again, I wandered round swapping any weapons when I realised I didn't need them. All I would need was my flame sword – come on… I didn't get to use it! – my stakes, my pistol and my hair-pins. Honestly, I could come out of a tank full of sharks unscathed.

When Mason and Sydney finally arrived, we told the pilot to take off. We arrived about 5 hours later on the airstrip at Court. I switched my charms before getting off as I felt the magic loosening. I told Mason to do the same. Once I had enough time, I would make more permanent ones but this was good for now. We stuck to the shadows and managed to get to the throne room unseen.

Mason and I thought in sync. We dramatically kicked open the doors and strutted up to the queen. Sydney just rolled her eyes and walked up slowly behind us. "You needed to talk with us?"

Queen Tatiana looked flabbergasted. The person she was talking to, conveniently Christian, wasn't too far behind on the scale of shocking.

"Where's Guardian Croft?" Tatiana finally managed to splutter out.

I shrugged my shoulders.

Realisation started to dawn on Tatiana. "The infamous Shadowess, am I correct?" she said, regally.

"Queen Tatiana, am I correct?" I retorted.

Tatiana opened her mouth to talk but before she could say anything else, a knock was heard at the door and Hans burst through the doors. Lissa and an entourage of guardians followed.

"Vasilisa!" Tatiana exclaimed. "Guardian Croft!"

"Lissa!" Christian cried. He ran up to her and enveloped her in his arms. I could tell through the bond that she was crying.

Hans looked up at Queen Tatiana and then saw me. Almost instantly, I could see daggers shooting from his eyes.

"The Shadowess?! How did you escape?" Hans said. He was practically seething with rage, though I could sense a little bit of relief, no doubt for the Princess.

"You know, it isn't the _smartest _idea to have a sunroof in an SUV. Especially, when you are trying to arrest someone with higher skills than you have," I replied and gave him a look.

"But how did you even escape through the sunroof, with two guardians sitting beside you?"

"Magic," I said mystically. I turned to Tatiana. "So, you were going to arrest me for some crime I may or may not done am I correct?"

"Yes. This would usually be done in court room but considering the circumstances, we may have to discuss it here." Tatiana said. She knew I saved the Princess and that it can get me out of this.

The next few hours were spent arguing over my fate. We all knew I'd be free to go but they did it anyway. Sydney was basically my lawyer and doing the arguing. Lissa and Christian stayed for a little while to watch the drama, but left a little while later. Mason was staring at the wall. I watched the ping pong match and decided we were getting nowhere.

Finally, I spoke up. "We have valuable information about the Strigoi."

Tatiana turned her head toward me questioningly.

"The real reason we came here, wasn't just to drop the Princess off. We can both agree that if we wanted to, we could escape. The Strigoi are planning an attack. They are surrounding court a few miles out and their amount is multiplying daily. We came to save Court from the attack and we have come to fight the war." I said. "Now, instead of arguing for another hour, can someone please escort us to our rooms? I would like to get settled in." I smirked.

Queen Tatiana breathed out a sigh. "Yes, I suppose so. Guardian Croft, please escort them to the guest buildings."

Hans didn't like it one bit. He escorted us to our rooms grouchily and dumped the key in our hands.

After collecting my bag from the jet, I walked inside the room and plonked down on the bed. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry again for the long wait. Writers block is argghhhh. Anyway, is it just me or is Rose sounding a bit like Abe now? Please review :D**

**On a personal note: You know, I'm starting to dislike my birthday (apparently hate is too strong a word ;D). Two years ago, my nana had to go to hospital because of an eye infection ON MY BIRTHDAY and then next week (the week when my birthday is) my mum has to go for surgery on her spinal cord! So much for fun birthdays! **

**On a happier note, I'm turning 13 and am now a teenager! LOL :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I guess this is just me. I am a late updater. Just know that I will NOT abandon this story. It may take a while but I will get it finished. I've just had holidays so my mind is all refreshed and ready to learn.  
I love my laptop. It's like my best friend. If I am questioning something, I just whip out my laptop and search it. Honestly, it's like my lifeline… If it dies, I die… Until I get a new one. **

**At the bottom of this there is an A/N with a short story I wrote last term that you guys might like (It's like an apology for the long wait). Please read and review! Anyway… back to the story:**

***Please note that I have changed a few small things occasionally in the story just for it to make more sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or will I ever (sadly) Vampire Academy though I do own my laptop (happily).**

* * *

When I woke up, it was early in the Moroi morning. To be honest, the sun hadn't even set yet. The sun was still bright in the sky with that late-afternoon glow. No one would be as stupid as to get up at this time. But me being me… I changed into gym-worthy clothes and strolled toward the gym. All the lights were off inside: I gathered no one was there.

I walked inside the building and turned on the lights. I tied my hair up in a tight pony-tail and my fists started flying. I tried channelling all the darkness from the recent magic use into pummelling the bags. After 20 minutes of non-stop punching and kicking, the bag broke off its chain. Oops. I ran outside toward the track and started sprinting. One leg in front of the other, my arms following the movements in a synchronising manner, I ran until the sun set and civilisation started waking. At the sight of another guardian entering the gym, I left.

I walked back to my room slowly, keeping to the shadows and sides of buildings. Reaching my room again, I slipped inside to change just in time for a knock on the door. A guardian stood at the door.

"The Queen wishes to see you in the Throne room." He said stoically and walked away.

"Okay then." I muttered and followed him toward the queen.

"I would like to discuss the issue of the Strigoi. What information do you have?" Tatiana asked, a displeased frown lying on her face. Sydney and Mason

I turned my head toward Sydney. "Judy, do you think we could bring in the coffee table?"

She looked confused for a moment before recognition registered in her eyes. "Yes, I'll go get it."

Man, if I had a camera right now I would probably have been a millionaire. The queen looked absolutely flabbergasted. Her eyes were wide, mouth open and looked downright hilarious. With my amazing self-control, I only sniggered.

"You'll see." I said.

"We don't have time for a _coffee table_! We have important matters to attend to."

"You'll see." I said again.

After another five minutes of awkward waiting, Sydney and Mason finally came back. Hey plonked the table down in front of Tatiana.

I looked at Sydney and said, "You can take over from here."

She nodded her head and walked over to the table. Murmuring something in Latin and placing her hand on the board, the table lit up with a map and an assortment of bright red dots. "This table shows a world map. The red dots show the collective groups of Strigoi and their positions. The larger the dot, the larger the group. Now, if I just zoom in here, to Pennsylvania, or Court…" She zoomed in the visionary on the table and we could clearly see the surroundings of Court.

By now, the queen had curiously moved up to the table and was watching fascinated at the sight before her.

Mason and I shared a look. _We are legends! The queen looks so off-guard! _He whispered through the bond.

_I know! Sydney is amazing! Oh, and you of course. _I replied.

Mason grinned.

"As you can see, there is an assembled circle formation of red dots surrounding Court from a few miles away. I believe they are preparing for an attack: a monumental one at that." Sydney continued.

"They are going to attack when Court is weakest. We are here to prevent that." I said, joining the conversation again.

Tatiana looked up at us disbelieving. "And how do you suppose you are going to do that? There are three of you and over one hundred guardians here at court."

I raised my eyebrows. "I would bet my _Kathrine_, that anyone of us - " I pointed at Mason, Sydney and I, "- could beat even the best of your guardians _combined_."

"I'll rise you to that challenge. In a week's time-" Tatiana sighed.

"Two days." I interrupted.

"-In two days' time then, all guardians can come to spar and if any of them end up victorious against any of you, you will all leave. If you win against everyone, you can stay."

We all nodded our head. It was settled. _This would be a breeze._

After taking the table back to the guest housing, we started our attack plan. "What we are planning could either loosen their numbers or encourage them to attack faster or even both. We need to dispatch some of these bigger groups…" I pointed at the larger of the red dots on the board, "to create less of a threat." I asked

They nodded their heads. "We can do this tonight." Mason said.

Sydney and I agreed.

"Good. Okay, the game plan. I will go in first to scout the area and be provided as a distraction. I'll give you the numbers over the earpiece and then you two come in from the back and surprise attack. All as usual but you two are pairing." I explained.

"Good."

We heard a knock on the door. At the door stood the same messenger as before, his guardian mask firm in place. "Queen Tatiana wishes to see you in the meeting hall." He said, and briskly walked away. I walked back inside my room. "Get ready to make an impression, guys. Time to meet and greet." I said. Wordlessly, we all walked into our respective rooms and got changed into battle gear. I wore a half mask covering my left side of my face and wore my hair up in a tight braid. My clothing was breathable leather-like fabric and covered every inch of my body from neck to foot in black. Black leather gloves covered my hands and matching combat boots were situated on my feet. I equipped my weapons onto my belt and hidden in various places under my clothes.

I tread out of my room again and meet Mason and Sydney again. I pointed my head toward the door, "Let's go," I said and walked out, them following close behind me.

* * *

"Hello guardians. I am here to tell you a trial is taking place in two days' time and I would like to see that you all attend. A settlement was needed for certain confidential matters and a proposition was made to conclude this circumstance. The Shadowess will speak more." The Queen said and stepped aside.

I stepped out of the shadows of the stage and lifted my head up confidently. Slowly, taking meaningful steps toward the front of the stage, I stopped and stared out at the guardians in the hall. Many familiar faces popped into view but also younger faces filled with awe gawked up at us. Sydney and Mason stepped in behind me, also watching the crowd. I spoke, "Hello. You must all be wondering why my presence is concerned here at court. You see, we have discovered the Strigoi are getting stronger and smarter. They are grouping and building their numbers rapidly." I cut to the chase. "The Strigoi are going to attack Court." Most guardians were only half-surprised but surprised none-the-less. "We have arranged a sparring competition, in two days' time, to prove Court's worth. If anyone fights and manages to pronounce any one of us 'dead' we will leave. If we remain victorious-"

"_Which we will" _I heard Mason mumble under his breath.

"-We will stay and protect Court as well as training willing guardians and Moroi to fight." Putting the Moroi into the conversation was risky, and not yet spoken about with the Queen but I was willing to risk. "If using weapons they must be wooden and unable to critically harm the opponent. You are allowed to fight as dirty as you want and fight until the opponent is pronounced 'dead', clear?" They all nodded their head. "Good. Get training. Anything you want to add." I turned my head to Sydney and Mason. They shook their heads. "Any questions?" I ask the crowd.

Someone puts their hand up. "Yes?" I point at him.

"Is she human?" He points at Sydney with distaste.

"Yep, but I wouldn't insult her or she will kick your butt in two seconds flat. Trust me." I looked at Sydney. She was scowling but grinned at my statement.

"I will not fight a _human_" he snared defiantly.

"Come up here Guardian-"

"Yakovlev. Guardian Yakovlev." He replied and walked onto stage.

Sydney stood where she was. A small ball of fire appeared in her hand and she threw it toward Yakovlev. Then she walked up to him and upper-cutted him off the stage. I grinned at her, proud.

"Any other questions?" She asked.

"Did you really have to do that?" Someone shouted.

"Yes, I did." Sydney shot back.

In the crowd, I saw someone wearily raise their hand. "Yes?" I looked at him. He was a newbie.

"Are the myths true? I mean, have you really killed one hundred Strigoi?"

I just looked at him and said. "Yes."

"How do we believe you?" Someone shouted.

I raised my eyebrows – yes, I still can't lift one – and grinned. "You'll just have to find out." I said and left the stage.

* * *

We left through the South Gate, me on my bike, Mase and Syd in the SUV. We rode slowly and cautiously toward the group and stopped half a mile away from their camp.

"They would have to be inside the abandoned warehouse. They won't see us coming. It's too risky to leave a sentry outside. Though, I might be wrong: they could have humans posted outside… Just keep a look out and keep alert. Contact each other when you get information or need help." Sydney instructed.

"I'll go in now." I said and stealthily walked into the warehouse. I came face to face with 20 Strigoi. _Yeah… this was definitely one of the bigger nests…_

* * *

**Well… there it is. I left it on a cliff-hanger but I have ideas for the next chap so it should come soon. **

**Here is my short story as promised: **

Ragged breaths; my heart is racing. Trembling, sprinting legs in sync with trembling, sprinting arms. Sweat is beading down my forehead like ice melting in summer. My footsteps seem ten times louder. I have to hide. I can't have them find me. Scouting the area while still running proves a struggle but I manage it anyway. A bush? No, too obvious. In the long grass maybe? _Think Jess, think! _Despite delay, I finally think of the perfect place. Science says people don't look for things above their own level of view. I just hope science agrees with me. I slow my pace and search around me. Seeing what I'm looking for, I am off. I clutch onto the branch and push off from my foot. Almost slipping, I grasp the branch tighter and ultimately swing myself up. My body groans in protest. "Oh, shut up," I mumble.

Ascending the oak, I discover the safest place to hide. As I climb, my juniper coloured t-shirt catches onto the bark and precious time is wasted freeing it from the tree's grasp. I manage to shift my body along a branch by my arms: my legs dangling precariously and dangerously over the edge. I come to a safe spot and start getting comfortable but I hear a shuffling sound. It's a swishing sound, soft but noticeable to someone as on-alert as I am. It's not the normal sounds I'm already hearing: birds chirping, leaves swaying, no, it's a lot more humanely sounding. Footsteps. Movement. The hunter.

I cower in the tree and tuck my legs up higher unconsciously. My heartbeat is so irradical, I'm sure the person below me can hear it. It creeps along slowly, like it's taunting me. I can see now the person below is a girl: her long blonde hair reaching her waist is sure proof of that. She is looking around cautiously and sneakily, for sure looking for me. The gun laying in her hand sends a vibrational shiver down my back. She stops for a moment and my breath catches. Has she found me? No, she keeps on walking. I let out a breath of relief. I lean back and relax my tense muscles. My eyelids flutter closed and darkness encloses me.

Cold pressure hits my back and my eyes pop open. My shirt is soaked. "We found you!" My younger cousin, Addie, cries.

I look around disorientated and cold water hits my face again. I spit it out and then realise where I am. I'm in a tree. I've been caught. I lost. "Who won?" I asked. Water sprayed me again. I knew those water guns were a bad idea. I splutter, "Stop it!" and look around bleary eyed.

"You did!" My sister Emma says, pouting. Emma can get really competitive and she hates losing. An evil grin covers her face. Uh oh. "But from the looks of it, we did." She squirted more water at me.

Fired at from every direction, I manage to stumble down the tree. Oh, what a game!

* * *

**So… Did you like it?**

**Please review if you want a Lissa or Dimitri encounter. Or even Adrian… ;D**

**Anyway, please review :D I don't bite.**

**Jess**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's another chapter albeit a little short but again I'll attach another short story at the end! This was meant to be posted earlier but life got in the way…**

**A little inside look at my personal life: I totally cleaned up at my school prize giving- 7 trophies! I was a little bit excited! **

**Just so you know, I'm gonna work my butt off and try to get another chapter done soon – like within two weeks – if not, you have my full consent to yell at me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA :C**

* * *

Excuse me?" A timid but strong voice called out. I halted my walking and turned around. Her long blond hair streamed down her back like a waterfall, radiant and proud. Her jade eyes shone with nervousness yet also confidence, bright and excited. I could feel her anxiousness clearly through the bond. It was Lissa. And her other half.

"Yes?" I answered politely, wishing on my lucky stars nothing would give me away.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me back at the manor. I never got a chance after everything so… Thank you." She smiled gratefully.

"My pleasure. It's my job." I let out a small smile.

"How did you know where she was? I mean, no one at Court knew, Hans didn't, but you, a total stranger happened to know where she was." Folding his arms, Christian hopped into the conversation. He raised an eyebrow. _Everyone but me. _

"As I said before, it's my job."

He looked at me sceptically but didn't say anything.

"Your aura is drowned in black!" Lissa gasped suddenly.

I pretended to look confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your aura… your aura is covered completely in darkness. I can't even see any glimpse of colour. How are you even alive? How are you even sane? That much darkness is dangerous."

"Who ever said I was sane?" I asked. "Also, dangerous is my life. I kill evil vampires for a living with no guarantee on waking up tomorrow."

Christian raised his eyebrow. "While we are on the topic of the Strigoi, I have heard rumours about a possible 'Strigoi War'- "

I interrupted him, "Yes, a war is brewing. I'm here to protect Court."

"How are you supposed to do that? From what I've heard there is over one hundred Strigoi and there is only you."

Silently I took out my stake, leaned against the wall and twirled my stake around my fingers. "Go to guardian's gym 12pm tomorrow and you'll understand." And with that, I walked away.

As I walked, I mulled over what Lissa said. I knew I was harbouring a lot of darkness. Just, the extent of it was where I wasn't so sure. Now that I knew the damage I could cause, I had to be more careful. I couldn't get out of control and start attacking innocents.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I did nothing but discuss battle tactics with Sydney and Mase. We weren't going to do any more raids tonight as last night's was successful and another attack too soon could provoke them.

"I'm heading over to the gym. Anyone coming?" I asked. I stood up and rolled my shoulders.

Mason stood up as well and stretched. "Sure, you coming Syd?"

"I'll join you in a bit, I think I'm getting somewhere with this." She said both distractedly and excited.

"Okay then."

We went through the different workouts, supporting each other when needed. It wasn't until we sparred that we actually broke a sweat. Hand to hand we were both equally matched and it was always a tough fight.

I got into my stance. I eyed his. No flaws as far as I could see… but wait… his right foot jutted out a little too far… I advanced. Aiming to trip him before pinning him, I struck out, simultaneously sending and upper cut to his chest. He jerked back, my hits narrowly missing. He caught hold of my arm and went in for a swift kick. I jumped up and hit out at his chest. Mason tumbled to the floor. Pinning him, I tried claiming myself victorious but was boosted back by Mason. This was how it went for quite a while. One of us would get the advantage and loose it immediately. I finally got him pinned and was helping him up before Sydney ran in.

She didn't stop running till she reached us.

"What's the hurry?" Mason teased.

"Ring, necklace, disguise now!" She slipped a ring from my finger and placed it on hers. Her facials began to distort and change, her blonde hair becoming duller, duller and finally turning a chocolatey brown. The power in the rings were strong and more advanced than the ones we'd used at Tarasov. But I wouldn't know why she would need it. "Good."

I looked at her questionably, "Explanation please?"

She looked around cautiously and worriedly, "Adrian. He almost spotted me."

"Why is Adrian a problem?" Mason asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes still flickering side to side she said, "I may or may not have fallen in love with him and left him believing I hate him. But I'm better safe than sorry."

I just shook my head. Trust Adrian to fall for the smart one. "Okay, let's get training."

* * *

The rest of the day and morning were uneventful. A few stares and pointing of fingers but nothing I wasn't used to.

Today was the day of the fight. We spent the morning gearing up and discussing battle strategies. Finally, the time came.

We walked inside. Grandstands were set up and the seats were full with guardians and even a few Moroi. A sparring mat was set up in the middle and around it were many guardians stretching and preparing themselves for the fight.

My hand stretch upward and I take the final steps toward the mat. "Let's do this."

"Alright!" I called the room to attention, "So let's get this started! If you don't know the rules, you can't hit above the neck, blah, blah, blah and otherwise anything goes. Who's up first?"

Three people stepped forward and the fights began. They stepped up with a boosting confidence: they were young and most probably unexperienced in the field.

A blonde-haired boy stood before me and readied his stance. I stayed as I was and raised both eyebrows tauntingly. He flew at me with a punch which I sidestepped and as he flew past from loss of balance, I elbowed him between the shoulder blades before following him down to finish. He got up with a glare before storming off.

"Next!" I called. I knew Mason and Sydney would have finished off their opponents.

A few more hours went by like this. They would come up all high and mighty and then get their ass' kicked.

"Next." I called and looked up. My opponent was Eddie. I almost felt sorry for him.

We took our stances. I watched him and waited for his first move. He was playing the same game. But I could play it longer. I waited. So did he.

He struck out at my shoulder and kicked at my legs. I caught his hand and as he was off-balance from the kick, used it in my power to get him to the ground. He wasn't giving up though. He tried using the momentum to flip us but I quickly place my hand at his heart. Dead.

I stood up and leant a hand. "You're pretty good." I said.

He looked at me incredulously, "You just beat me down in ten seconds flat."

"Well that's longer than all the others." I shrugged.

"Thanks."

"Next!" I called. My opponent walked up. I looked up at him. Dimitri.

He hadn't changed. Yes there were the tell-tale signs of age but otherwise he was the same. His hair was tied at the nape and I could almost smell the one smell I associated with Dimitri from here; his aftershave. His stance was ready.

I wasn't. It wasn't that I didn't expect him to be here, being Lissa's guardian and all, but it came as quite a shock to see him again after so long. Practise managed to keep my guardian mask firm. I readied my stance.

After so many spars, he would expect me to do the same routine as all others. Instead, I attacked. A swift punch was sent his way and, as I expected, he caught it. I pulled back and he went for a kick. I jumped. Using his weight against him, I fought him to the ground and prepared to pronounce him dead. He rolled us and a nauseating feeling began to creep into my stomach. A pressure started to form in my brain and I forced my mental walls up higher and harder.

The wards were down. The war had begun.

* * *

**Reaching My Destination. – Short story**

_Far in the distance_, civilisation was beginning to form. Building by building, skyscraper by skyscraper, my destination was coming into view. The concrete, dusty ground beneath me scorched my toes through my light sandals and the flaming, calescent heat above me did nothing to quench my thirst. Sweat glistened on my brow like icicles in winter. Also, I was stupid enough to forget to bring a hat or any form of protection. I could feel my skin blistering almost, from the heat emanating from the sky above. The road was gradually getting shorter. This walk felt like a marathon, but the heat felt like a desert.

The leather knapsack on my back was heavy and annoying, its contents so useless and unneeded by me that I was considering dumping it where I stood. Apparently though, this equipment was _'crucial' _and _'of greatest importance'_. I rolled my eyes objectionably. It was just a nuisance.

Though my walk was getting shorter, as was my strides. My legs were tiring and my back was aching. I looked at the watch on my wrist. _12:48 pm_ it shone. Uh oh. It was supposed to start at 1 and the 'Crucial Supplies' were on my back.

Despite my discomfort, despite my pain, despite the sun, I started running. My legs ran in sync with my arms and my breath was getting ragged. It was a matter of one step in front of the other, no thoughts discouraging me. I was panting like a madman. Sweat dripped down my neck ten times faster than before.

The buildings and skyscrapers were getting closer and suddenly, I was in the city. I ran along the roads, humid air streaming through the curly, stuck-up strands of hair escaping my ponytail. I watched the store signs beside me and finally found the one I was looking for. The huge banner that stretched the front of the building read '_CHARLESTOWN ANNUAL COOKING COMPETITION' _and the steps welcomed me as I tread up the stairs. Cold air blasted my face as I walked in the door and I almost stopped to unwind in the gratifying chill air. _Air conditioners! _I almost swooned. Expeditiously and rushed, I checked my watch. _12:58_. _Phew! And two minutes to spare! _My head moved frantically from side to side looking for my mother. Many contestants were setting up around the place and finally I spotted the bright, flaming red hair I resemble with my mother. On my way over, I dodged roughly ten other contestants and nearly broke a toe. Why corners were invented, I would never understand. Finally, I made it to my mum.

"Mum!" I called.

I came to a stop in front of her. Placing my hands on my knees, I panted, "Mum… I've… I've got the… the stuff!" and dropped the knapsack on the floor anterior to her.

"That's great darling… but, I just realised that they already supply the equipment! Silly me!"

"_What!_" And I walked off to the air-conditioners.

* * *

**BTW I didn't edit this fully – I checked it over but I plainly can't be bothered.**

**There you have it! Happy New Year! I had to post this 5mins from the New Year :D Please Review :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!  
I did it! I posted on time! Victory dance time! Yeah!**

**Okay so it's not _perfect_ what-so-ever but eh. It makes sense.**

**Shout out to reviewers (from the last chap (just cause I can!)) (:**

**\- FandomFangirlForever123: Lol hehe… and yes… yes I had to.  
****\- blondjinjit: Here it is ;D  
****\- Vinaa Belikova: Thank you for the constructive criticism!  
****\- Guest: Thank you!  
****\- Guest: Don't worry. No more short stories. I just used them as apology writings. :D  
****\- Touko-and-N: Thank you and here it is!**

**Soooooo…. Please review and I do not own VA :C**

* * *

We ran down the halls toward the guest housing. "Gear up as fast as possible. Sydney, can you check how many we're dealing with. Mason, get the headsets. I'm checking on Lissa."

As soon as we arrived at the guest housing we split off. I retrieved my weapons and slipped on my battle gear. I slipped into Lissa's head quickly. She was headed to the safe house. Good. The Queen was with her. At least the Royals were safe. Relief coursed through me followed by annoyance. Moroi come first.

After sensing the Strigoi in the gym, I sprinted off, commanding the guardians to take the Moroi to the safe room. I also left a shocked Dimitri behind. I don't think he expected that. The past few years had gained him a reputation as badass as my mother's: his reputation boosted even higher when my mother fell off the radar to guard my father.

As I returned to our living space, Mason handed me my earpiece. I slipped it in and turned it on. "Can you hear me Syd?

"Yes. Loud and clear."

"Okay, Mason and I are heading out now. How are you going with the table?"

"Slight bump in the road. It doesn't seem to want to work. There is a possible disconnection somewhere. I'll get it working in no time though."

"Good." I turned to Mason, "You ready?"

"Let's go."

We headed toward the front gate. The moment we left the cover of the buildings, it was a battlefield. Strigoi and guardians were fighting and many bodies lay motionless on the floor. It didn't take long for us to get into battle. A Strigoi jumped at me as soon as I was in their line of sight. I quickly deflected the hit and slid the stake in between his ribcage. His eyes widened in surprise before narrowing his eyes and sneering "He will get you."

I had a nauseating feeling in my stomach – that wasn't coming from the presence of the Strigoi - that said that this battle wasn't planned against the Moroi.

"Sydney, you got anything yet?" I asked over the earpiece. Just then, two Strigoi attacked. Both were female and taller than me. Fast on my feet, I attacked one with the stake and kicked out at the other.

"Uhh… Nearly there… Got it! It's on!"

"How many are we dealing with?" I grunted, plunging the stake into the other Strigoi's heart.

She was silent for a second before answering, "You aren't going to like this…"

"Just tell me!" I said while already fighting my next opponent. The Strigoi didn't have time to look confused before the stake was dislodged in its heart.

"The whole Court is covered in Strigoi – two hundred, three hundred maybe - and they seem to be coming in waves. It looks like they are closing in on the front gates… You."

I narrowed my eyes. "Vorkalth." I mumbled, fear lacing my tongue.

"You found yourself an admirer Rose?" Mase asked, joining the conversation.

I ignored him. "You need to come out into battle then. We need as much help as possible."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

I fought my way to the gates. They may have come for me but that didn't mean they wouldn't feed on some Moroi on the way. May as well put a stop to that. They come first.

Strigoi fell by the minute but as did guardians. Sydney had arrived and was fighting by my side. I would be using my pistol but with other guardians here as well (even with my aim), I didn't want there to be any chances of casualties on the guardians' side.

The Strigoi were once people, and even with my years of killing, I recognised that. My number one rule was not to hesitate but knowing that these monsters were people - and that if I had more power I could save them, was a chip to my firm facade. I didn't allow the molnijas and zvezdas to represent my kills, instead I used them as a remembrance to those who once were humane - a graveyard of tattoos.

I edged my way toward the front gates. I was surrounded by almost ten Strigoi when I got there. Okay, time for the big guns. Whipping out Kathrine, I jumped at one and span off him, using the momentum to my advantage and decapitating three in one swipe. Acting fast, I slashed one with Kathrine and staked another. Four down, six to go. Three of them I lit on fire and the other three I decapitated with the distraction. It wasn't long until I had staked the remaining three.

"Sydney, Mase, how you guys holding up?"

"Good, there's not many left in Court. They're all pushing towards you." Sydney answered.

"Okay, Mason, can you come out here. I'm directing them out of the wards. Sydney could you get the wards set up again?"

"Yes." They answered.

A tall female Strigoi stood in front of me, a knife in her hands. She leapt at me, aiming her knife at my neck. I brought my stake up to deflect it. I noted her other arm was protecting her chest well. Just about to decapitate her, I brought Kathrine up and… she fell slack, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

I dropped her and looked up to see brown eyes staring back at me. Dimitri. A Strigoi attacked me from the side and Dimitri and I were back to back fighting another herd of Strigoi. "Shouldn't you be protecting Princess Vasilisa?" I asked, although already knowing the answer.

"Yes but this is an attack, Court needs as much help as it can get."

_Rose? I'm surrounded by what looks like ten Strigoi with knifes. Lend me a hand? _ Mason asked almost casually.

_Be right there. _

"This way!" I ran off, knowing Dimitri would follow. Mason was only about two hundred metres away: I could almost see him from here. Almost. We dodged through the trees and ended up next to Mase. Taking a handful of the Strigoi on surprise, I leapt from behind the group and swept Kathrine in an arc, swiping at least three of the Strigois' heads clean off.

Dimitri followed, staking a Strigoi from behind. Half of the swarm was now gone. We effectively got rid of the rest of them and moved on.

I was temporarily split from the other two when I felt an overpowering will to stop fighting wash over me. My shoulders relaxed and my eyelids half-drooped.

"Hello, Rosemarie." A voice called, familiar yet chilling.

I realised what was happening. My shoulders tensed again and I fought the compulsion. I pinched my eyes together in concentration, focusing on deterring the power, although I knew a smaller part of me did it so I didn't have to face my torturer. "Hello, Vorkalth." I sneered.

I could sense him behind me, stalking, with his hands behind his back, like a predator hunting its prey. My fists clenched onto my weapons tighter.

"You do not seem happy to see me. May I ask why?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. What do you want, Vorkalth?"

He came up in front of me, tracing a path along my jawline with his finger and finally stopping to rest on my chin. He tilted my head upwards but I refused to open my eyes. "You, _moy shedevr . _You are what I want. My masterpiece was not finished…" He said and a shiver passed through me.

"Why invade Court?" I asked, curiosity overtaking me. We had been spotting this attack arriving for months yet he could have gotten to me so much easier in other ways.

"To show you what I am capable of, _moy shedevr. _This attack was a warning. I knew you wouldn't come willingly and the next time I come, if you do not return to me, your loved ones will die and I'll release the entire Strigoi population on Court. Moroi will no longer exist." He said cooly. "I'm going to leave you with a reminder. Just remember, your loved ones' deaths will be ten times as painful if you do not cooperate."

A sharp, excruciatingly painful sting entered my shoulder and I cried out in pain. It was deep. He twisted the knife slightly and pulled it out, finishing with a blow to my head, most likely leaving me with more than a concussion. "Now, I'll leave you to make a decision." And he walked away. I fell to the ground, clutching my shoulder. I could feel the blood leave me and it took everything in me to stay awake.

"Rose!" I distinctly heard Mason call. "Rose!" He rushed over to me. "Rose, you need to stay awake!"

All of a sudden a silhouette appeared behind him. "Mase…" I coughed, "Behind you..."

But it was too late. A sharp silver object pierced his back and he let out a cry of pain, collapsing beside me. The silhouette died, replaced by the familiar form of Dimitri.

I ignored the pain in my shoulder, my head and everywhere else and focused on Mason. The magic coursed through me but died instantly. I was too weak. "No." I whispered.

Faintly, I could hear Sydney's voice in my ear, Dimitri yelling and the sound of running. Noise. I fought to stay conscious. Desperately, I tried standing, only to fall again. This time, Dimitri caught me. He picked me up bridal style and looked down at me. His eyes widened.

"Roza?"

* * *

**Hehehehehehehehehhehehe! Cliffhanger! Muah hah hahahahahhaah!**

**Oh and **_**moy shedevr **_**means **_**my masterpiece **_**in Russian… It sounded cool _._**

**Review!**

**Love, Jess.**


	10. Sorry But Important AN :

**Hi everyone... Just an A/N sorry. **

**I just have to say that I am either starting to loose interest in this story or am having ****_reaallll _****bad writers block. **

**So... I am giving you guys an option:**

**A. Stop this story completely and take it down.**

**B. Give this story away for adoption.**

**C. Do a sh*tty sudden ending. (Or do a couple of chapters and end it)**

**D. Give me ideas (become my beta?)**

**Yeah... and school is kicking my butt. **

**I'm also finding it hard to write this as it is really OOC for me. I am the opposite of Rose. She takes stupid risks without thinking, I plan ahead and have virtually no reckless bone in my body... **

**Life's problems 101.**

**\- Jess**


End file.
